Kara Mason
by Dragons Forever
Summary: Kara Mason is a smart eighteen year old greaser who vowed to never fall in love because it would just get in the way of her taking care of her brothers, but she might run into a few complications when she meets Darry.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the outsiders._

* * *

><p>I sighed as I leaned back against the house, I was as tired as hell, but I couldn't sleep.<p>

I tilted my head back and gazed at the stars. My name is Kara, Kara Mason. I was eighteen years old, I had two younger brothers. Max and Tyler. Good kids, a little reckless sometimes, but good. And I was their guardian.

Yep, most eighteen year old's were thinking about collage, parties, getting new cars. Not me, I was thinking about how to get another job, how to help my brother with his school work, how to keep the rest of my friends out of trouble. Which is a lot harder then you might think.

I sighed and turned around, heading back into the house and back to my bed, hopefully I would at least get a few hours of sleep. I would need them.

* * *

><p>"Kara!"<p>

I jerked and swore as I crashed out of my bed onto the hard floor. I glanced up at my oldest brother Tyler, who was now trying really hard not to laugh at my current position.

"Geez, you idiot, ever heard of knocking?" I grumbled as I pushed myself to my feet, I yawned and stretched.

"Ya, but I don't like knocking, anyways my new friend Ponyboy invited me to visit his house after school, can I go?" Tyler grinned at me, I glared.

"Your grounded." I reminded him, one hand on my hip.

"_Please!" _He begged. I sighed, running a hand through my shoulder length brown hair. I really shouldn't let him go out, but he did say please..."Fine, but only if you promise as soon as you get home you'll finish all of your homework, deal?"

Tyler nodded and took of running, yelling that he would be home by seven. I sighed and collapsed back on my bed, damn, I had to get better at this whole mature adult thing.

"Kara?" Max asked, I glanced down at the foot of the bed, standing there was my youngest brother, looking about two years younger then five with his blond hair mussed and his big blue eyes staring at me. I sighed "Whats up little buddy?"

"I'm hungry," His little lip stuck out in a pout.

"Crap, I forgot about breakfast _again_!" I jumped out of bed, knocking all my blankets to the floor. Have I mentioned how bad I am at this whole adult thing.

Max followed my as I took of running down the stairs, they creaked under every single one of my footsteps.

"Can we have eggs?" Max asked, siting down at the table, looking up at me.

"Sure, little buddy," I frowned as I went over to the fridge, I will not burn the eggs, I will not burn the eggs again, I chanted in my head as I stared to cook.

Luckily I didn't burn them...To badly, Max noticed when the pan started to smoke, so they were only slightly singed.

I sighed as I leaned forwards on the table, watching my brother finish his breakfast. I jumped up suddenly, I had forgotten Tyler's lunch too! I spun around and started making a sandwich, Max giggling at my frantic antics.

My brother hopped off the chair and put the dish in the sink, "Are ya walking me to school?" He asked.

"Yep," Max's school was right beside Tyler's, thankfully.

"Come one, we'll have to run if were gunna make it on time!" Max called from the front door.

"I'm comin'!" I spun around, banged my foot on the table, but eventually managed to reach the door, with only minor injuries.

"Your clumsy," Max sated as we started running towards his school. Well, he was running, I was speed walking.

"I'm not clumsy, the floor just hates me!" I protested, causing my brother to laugh. I could already see his school, we were making good time.

"See ya,Kara!" Max shouted as he reached his school, I waved but kept on walking, hopefully my brother would still be outside.

I wandered into the school, I had gone to the exact same school, and it hadn't changed a bit. I walked to the front office. Sitting there was a lady typing away on her computer I cleared my throat, she glanced up and held one hand up to me, I scowled, she was a friggin' soc.

She sighed and put the phone down, glancing up at me. "Yes?" She raised one red eyebrow, disgust was clear in her gaze. I smiled, well, if she thought I was a disgusting greaser I would hate to disappoint her.

"Hey, meh names Kara, I need ta give meh brother his lunch, ya dig?" I smiled crookedly, struggling not to laughed as the lady frowned, trying to figure out what the hell I just said.

"Oh, of course, and who is your brother?" She asked, standing slightly.

"Tyler Mason," I grinned.

She smiled back, it looked like she licked a lemon. "Well, I you give me his lunch I would be happy to deliver it too him."

"Nah, I got it," I smiled at her as I spoke and turned around and strode out the door.

"Hm, What the hell is Tyler's first class?" I frowned, math! That was it, Tyler always said it was stupid to do math first thing in the morning.

I turned and walked straight towards the math class, I peeked in the window, I could see my brother, he was talking to Ponyboy. No one seemed to be paying attention to the teacher, so when I suddenly appeared in thw widow of the door, everyone turned their attention to me. Clearly I was more interesting then mathematics.

The teacher stopped right in front of me. I stuck my tongue out at the back of his head, all the greasers in the class giggled, even some socs smiled, the teacher spun around just as I ducked. I glanced up, the teacher shook his head and turned back to the class. I slowly stood up again.

I did everything I could think of, I gave the teacher bunny ears, made faces, rude gestures... And by the time I decided to give up and knock on the door everyone was laughing their asses off, even the socs!

The teacher opened the door, his face red and confused. "Yes?"

I held up the bag. "I need to give Tyler Mason his lunch," I smiled sweetly.

The teacher nodded his head and told Tyler to get his lunch, my brother did, chuckling the whole time. I winked at him as he turned and headed back to his seat.

"Do you need anything else ?" The teacher asked.

"Nope, bu-bye!" I spun around and got the hell out of their before one of the socs told on me.

Annoyed one soc and mocked another, I smiled, what a great start to the day!

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Outsiders story, my class is reading it but I've already finished it and I love it! Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Unfortunately__ I do not own the outsiders.._

* * *

><p>I stretched my arms up above my head as I mounted the steps to my house, yawning widely. Damn, it felt like I hadn't slept in weeks- which, sadly, was pretty close, if you didn't count my little half- assed nap last night.<p>

I didn't, still felt like I'd collapse any second. Which I sort of did as I slammed my foot into the couch and crashed onto the floor, managing to take a lamp down with me.

"Ow," I muttered, rolling off my stomach and onto my back staring up at the ceiling. Jeez, maybe Max was right, I _am_ clumsy.

No, I thought, the floor just hates me...and the grass, and the stairs, and the rocks...not to mention the air, which I also somehow manage to trip over. Whatever.

I put my hands under me, carefully avoiding the shards of the broken lamp that were scattered across the floor. I wandered into the kitchen, glancing around myself the broom, wherever that had ended up. No sign of it so far. I could just leave it, or brush it under the carpet.

No, I am a mature adult, and mature adults clean up the messes they make, not just temporarily get rid of it. But the couch looked so comfy..

Eh, I've got hours before the boys come home, I thought, wandering back into the living room, kicking my boots off as I colapsed back on the couch, closing my eyes, sighning in contentment as I slipped into the warm embrace of sleep...

Then the god damned phone rang.

"Really? Now, now you decide to ring, why not when I was up you stupid, retarded phone!" I growled, reluctantly getting up. Whoever was on the other end of the phone was dead, dead as dirt.

"What?" I snapped into the phone.

_"KARA!" _Tyler's relieved yet panicked voice shouted over the other end.

"Tyler, what is it, whats wrong?" I asked, I could ask why he wasn't in school later.

_"Me and Pony and Johnny thought that we would skip school so we could catch an early movie, but on our way there, Ponyboy was counting the money to make sure he had enough for the three of us, cuz' we didn't want to sneak in, but then a group of five or six socs saw us and told us to give us our money, we said no and told them to go to hell, and there chasing us! Kara, one has a knife! I'm so so-" _

"Where are you, I don't care about the rest, where are you?" I gripped the phone so tight that my knuckles turned white.

I could here him exchange a few panicked words with Ponyboy before he came back on. "_Near the old abandoned building!" _

"Tyler, there are more then one abandoned building your going to have to be more-" I was cut off as the phone died in my hand.

I spun around and sprinted out the the house slamming the door open so hard that it crashed against the side of the house, I jumped off the porch and onto the sidewalk, my feet pounded against the cold cement of the cement as I ran. If they were going to the movies and they had ran, the closet place I could think off was the old DX station. And still there were no guarantee's that's where they were, but I had to look. It was the only place I could think of.

So with the bright sunlight shinning down on me, causing sweat to run down my back, I ran, as fast as I could, barely noting the startle glances of the few people that I past.

I shoved my hair out of me face, my breath coming in short puffs, I skidded around the corner to the old abandoned DX station, fear making me run must faster then I ever had before in my life. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours as life took on and unreal quality.

I could feel my heart pounding and all I could hearing was my blood pounding through my veins as I took in the heart stopping scene before me.

Five socs towered over Ponyboy, Tyler, and Johnny, back them into a corner like a wolf did their prey.

Then, one lifted a gun that had been invisible until that very moment, and pointed it at my brother, who was standing in between Ponyboy and Johnny.

"Get the hell away from them!"

"Get away from them!"

Two horror struck people shouted hoarsely out at the same moment, both filled with anger, horror, and fear.

Gut- wrenching fear as the soc pulled back the trigger, seemingly in slow motion, and it went off with a final bang.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, this chapter that really short, but I'll start working on the next one today or tomorrow. So you shouldn't have to wait so long for an update. :) <strong>

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING: **

_**anon **_

_**GreaseMonkey014 **_

_**Moonlite 880 **_

_**idk smiley face **_

_**WhatWouldTwo-BitDo **_

_****_**Thanks so much, please R&R! Your reviews are my motivation to write!**


End file.
